


Attrazione

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisamente è meglio attribuire tutta la colpa a Ling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrazione

Greed odia il fatto che quella ragazzina non lo lasci da solo nemmeno per un istante. Non importa quanto veloce di muova, quanto rimanga nascosto nell’ombra: le cose che dovrebbe essere capace di fare grazie all’uomo di Xing vengono costantemente sopraffatte dalla sua compagnia – assolutamente detestabile. Eppure, ogni tanto Greed si ritrova a soffermare lo sguardo su di lei una volta di troppo. È quasi certo sia colpa di Ling – e come potrebbe essere altrimenti? – o forse solo colpa della sua natura avida, fatto sta che non gli capita raramente di fermarsi ad ammirare quel corpo fasciato dalle bende a comprimerle le forme e chiedersi come sarebbe stringerne la carne morbida, baciarla e affondarci i canini solo per il piacere di sentirla urlare.  
Decisamente è meglio attribuire tutta la colpa a Ling.


End file.
